Meu Par Perfeito
by Hannah Belle Lovegood Black
Summary: Depois de decepções amorosas seguidas, Virgina Weasley decide entrar para o programa Par Perfeito e conhecer sua outra metade. O que acontece quando seu par não é bem o que ela esperava? .:: Draco x Gina ::.
1. Trailer

**Meu Par Perfeito**

**»**_ Depois de decepções amorosas seguidas, Virgina Weasley decide entrar para o programa Par Perfeito e conhecer sua outra metade. O que acontece quando seu par não é bem o que ela esperava?_

**Trailer**

xXx

xXx

**Ela era uma gata**

- Oi, Mike. - Eu disse, sentando-me na frente dele. - Eu estava pensando... Sexta eu não posso.

- Por que, Gina?

- Encontro com o Harry.

**Até perder as últimas esperanças**

- Mas Harry...

- Gina, relacionamentos a longa distância não funcionam. É sério, eu preciso ir para Oxford, vou me formar como auror!

- Então vai, Harry Potter, mas está tudo ACABADO!

**E ser despejada pelo seu namorado**

- Oh, Gin, não fica assim... - Dizia a Luna, tentando me consolar.

- Não ficar, Luna? NÃO FICAR? Harry Potter é um filho da mãe! Eu odeio ele, Lun! ODEIO!

**Então decidiu tentar algo novo**

- Gina, tem certeza de que isso funciona?

- Mas é claro, Luna! Eu entro no programa, ganho um namorado super fofo e ganho a aposta da Pansy!

- É, mas você vai ter que ficar mais de cinco meses com ele para ganhar.

- Eu não pensei nisso.

**Um programa de encontros**

- Par Perfeito, quem fala?

- Alô, aqui é Virginia Weasley.

**Mas o que acontece quando seu par perfeito é...**

- VOCÊ É MEU PAR PERFEITO?!

- Eu é que deveria perguntar. O que aquele programa tem na cabeça?

**Draco Malfoy?**

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy, eu preciso ganhar uma aposta, então comporte-se, sim?

- Que eu saiba, eu deveria mandar nos niveis inferiores.

- Não me provoque.

- Olha só, a esquentadinha ataca.

**Será que é impossivel o amor de duas pessoas completamente diferentes?**

- IDIOTA!! ME LARGA!! - Gritei, tentando soltar-me dele. Mas o olhar dele era sonhador, e olhava para meus olhos.

- Só se você parar de fazer isso.

- O que?

- Sabe, ficar perto de você e não te tocar... É uma tentação muito forte.

**Draco Malfoy e Virginia Weasley**

- Doninha.

- Mimada.

- Cala a boca e me beija.

- Claro, mandona.

**São o Par Perfeito**

- Eu te odeio.

- Eu também.

xXx

xXx

**Espero que tenham gostado, e a fanfic de verdade começa logo.**


	2. Prólogo

**N/A:** Oiee... Eu demorei para postar e vou postar todos os capítulos de todas as fanfics de Harry Potter juntos. Agradecendo aos comentários, estou muito feliz pois minha primeira D/G está fazendo sucesso. Ás pessoas que quizerem, está aberta no meu perfil uma votação para ver qual será minha próxima fanfic, votem, por favor! Beijos.

**Meu Par Perfeito**

**Prólogo (oI)  
**

A vida de Virginia Weasley ia de bem para melhor, como diria Colin, seu melhor amigo. Não que sua vida fosse perfeita, estava longe disso. Tinha um emprego horroroso, e uma chefe pior ainda. Cho Chang, sua companheira de quarto na faculdade, era uma menina fútil e vaca. Seus amigos eram loucos, e não podia-se dizer que Luna era uma boa influência para seu novo irmãozinho mais novo recém nascido, Reginald. A família Weasley também não era o que se podia chamar de ricos, influentes, poderosos ou ao menos chiques. Estava precisando de roupas novas a anos e sua mãe não queria que ela saisse de casa. E o pior de tudo aquilo era que todas as coisas de sua vida estavam acabando com Gina, fazendo o seu namoro com Harry Potter, o bruxo mais lindo e famoso do mundo, despencar das alturas e cair de um precipicio.

O lado que dizia que sua vida era ótima está no último paragrafo, cortando a última frase: Ela namorava o cara mais lindo e famoso de todo o mundo bruxo. Além disso, era a melhor artilheira que o Rollyhead Harpias tinha á séculos, atualmente com licença para estudar, tinha que ganhar dinheiro e fora contratada para a maior empresa aristocrática de toda Londres. Era famosa, bela e tinha a maioria das coisas que queria. Havia acabado de ganhar um irmão mais novo de dois meses, Reginald Weasley, o garotinho mais fofo da história da bebêstória. Também sua amiga e parceira de trabalho Mione, sua cunhada, havia acabado de conceber seu amado afilhado Martin Weasley Granger, um garoto muito esperto mas com as feições de trasgo de Ronald. Quando não tinha o que fazer, saia com as novas amigas, estudava para a faculdade ou saia com Harry. Também acabara de receber um gato de aniversário, um persa conhecido como Papillon. Um nome estranho para um gato.

E para completar sua felissidade, naquela semana, ela e Harry completavam um ano de namoro.

Estava no apartamento no centro de londres que por infelissidade dividia com Cho Chang, de sua faculdade, a mulher mais vaca com quem já morou. Junto com elas estava Papillon, o gato; Peter, o namorado da morena; Luna e Collin, que viviam tendo que aturar as neuroses e brigas das duas colegas de quarto - o que era normal acontecer, sendo que Cho era a Ex-namorada do namorado de Gina.

A ruiva se arrumava o máximo que podia e do jeito que gostava. Em seu quarto, passava um batom vermelho carmim, o mais forte que conseguiu encontrar no closet da companheira de quarto. O rosto estava marcado pelos últimos tapas que tinha trocado, delineado e emoldurado pelos cabelos ruivos longos que caíam até metade das costas, ondulando, mas agora lisos graças á escova. Uma maquiagem forte e arrocheada estava em volta de seus olhos. Vestia uma camiseta negra colada e uma calça jeans com um broche em forma de caveira, usava brincos de ouro e o anel de namoro. Estava completamente maravilhosa.

A campainha soou, e foi então que Gina lembrou-se que, quando Harry ameaçara terminar o namoro, Mike Newton a havia convidado para sair. Estremeceu ao lembrar que ele havia marcado de ir na casa dela.

- Luna... - Pediu, nervosa. - Por favor, atende a porta.

A loira resmungou alguma coisa e tirou os olhos de uma revista de moda que lia com atenção deitada no sofá e com as pernas em cima da mesa, ao lado de Collin, que assistia ao programa _Gays Next Door_ (estou pensando em fazer uma fanfic desse programa, o que acham?).

Gina fechou a porta do quarto ruidosamente ao mesmo tempo que ouvia Mike comprimentar a amiga calorosamente e perguntar por ela.

- Ah - Luna comentou, pensativa. - Espera um pouco aí no sofá com o Collin.

"Ai não..." Suspirou a ruiva, arregalando os olhos. Collin não ia perder uma oportunidade como aquela. Mike estava perdido se não entrasse no programa _Gays Next Door_ com ele. "Puxa, eu acho que nunca mais vou assistir BBC." Balançou a cabeça, retocou a maquiagem e abriu uma fresta na porta. Mike estava em pé, Collin o olhava de cima a baixo, babando. Não que o garoto fosse bonito mas, ó céus, era o Collin, que diferença fazia?

Saiu do quarto. Ele não se virou, apenas sentou na mesa, de costas para Gina.

- Oi, Mike. - Suspirou, sentando-me na frente dele. - Eu estava pensando... Sexta eu não posso.

- Por que, Gina?

- Encontro com o Harry.

Ele arregalou os olhos, irritado.

- Mas você disse que estava livre, que vocês tinham terminado.

- Eu sei, Mike, mas eu tive que voltar e... Acho que ele vai continuar, e, eu não sei. Mas não posso.

- Então ok. - Ele sibilou, irado. - Mas você ainda será minha. Virginia Weasley.

"Isso é que é macho." Pensou a ruiva, dando um sorriso malicioso.

Luna deu uma risada e sentou-se no sofá com Collin, fazendo um OK com os dedos para mim.

- Foi hilário, Gina. O cara era um chato mesmo. Imagina, Harry Potter terminar com você!

Gina deu uma risadinha forçada, mas não gostou do comentário de Luna. Aquilo não caia bem na situação. Não queria pensar naquilo no momento. No momento, aliás, sua vida estava perfeita. Ela não precisava de nada.

Mas Harry Potter podia mudar tudo aquilo, e ela sabia que podia.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco Malfoy acordou de seus sonhos tumultuados. O pequeno apartamento continuava empoeirado e cheio de ratos e comida estragada. "Ainda me pergunto porque não contrato uma empregada."

Virou-se e ao seu lado viu uma bela garota semi-nua. Suspirou. Sua vida consistia em uma teia finita, _Trabalho - Sair com amigos - Dormir com mais vadias._

Mas aquilo era sua vida, ele não podia reclamar. Quanto ao trabalho, não podia imaginar melhor coisa que a advocácia e os direitos legais aristocráticos, onde se ganhava muito dinheiro e se podia ficar horas sem fazer nada pois eram pouco procurados. Aos amigos, exclusivamente um, Blaise Zabine, que dividia o apartamento com ele. Ás vadias, em nenhuma em especial, tinha muitas á seus pés e dormia com uma nova a cada noite.

Era a melhor coisa que fazia na sua vida inteira. A relação trabalho/amigos/namoro lhe atraía confusão, pois o namoro sempre dera errado. Draco Malfoy não era de se prender, era apenas o prazer e o sexo selvagem, o corpo e os gemidos, depois não precisava de mais nada vindo das mulheres.

Mas era assim que ele gostava, e terminava por aí.

A mulher remexeu-se um pouco, abriu os olhos e o encarou. Pansy Parkinson, chefe do R.H. (recursos humanos), era companheira de trabalho e antiga amiga de escola, nada mais que isso, apenas um instrumento de prazer. E ela parecia se contentar em ter o corpo deles, mesmo sem ser amada.

Era isso que agradava o loiro.

- Já acordou. - Ela disse, retirando a coberta e ficando nua na frente dele, provocando-o. - Acho que é hora do trabalho, não é?

Ele deu um sorriso e a beijou com selvageria. Ela sorriu por dentro dele e retribuiu. Soltaram-se.

- Podemos nos atrazar um pouco. - Ele disse, sério, e voltaram ao trabalho que mais gostavam.

A vadia exclusiva. Era assim que era vista. Mas não se importava. Continuou a beijá-lo e abraçá-lo de modo insinuante, até fazê-lo desejá-la por completo.

"Meu objetivo é lhe deixar doido... Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**Oii... Prólogo pequeno contando um pouco da vida de Gina e Draco, etc, etc, etc. A fanfic é mais centrada na Gina, mas ao longo da história outros pares aparecerão. Meus shippers favoritos, como Luna/Blaise. Responderei ás reviews e pedirei que votem em meu perfil sobre a minha próxima fanfic!! Kisses...**

Thaty - Você novamente xD eu te amoo querida, que bom que gostou... Aqui está a continuação!! Beijoss...

Ci Felton - hehehehe, que bom que escolheu ESSA fic.. Que bom, sempre quiz ouvir isso. Obrigadinha...

Dandy Fairy Lily - o.õ History alert? Nossa, muito obrigada!! s2

bruhluna. - Ih, nem chegou o primeiro cap!! Filme?? Nooossa... Não é que é mesmo?? MUITO OBRIGADA... Beijosss..

Thah ¬¬ - Muito obrigada por ler, então! hehe, beijos.

**Ana Beatriz desliga xP**


	3. Capítulo I

**N/A:** Seguinte, o capítulo começa com um ponto de vista da Gina, depois passa para a fiction mesmo.. Graças á vocês, farei _Gays Next Door_ ASSIM QUE TERMINAR Meu Par Perfeito!! YEEEESSS... Enfim, me desculpem pela demora, espero ter feito um capítulo á altura de vocês 8D  
E espero que gostem das minhas novas fics: **Meu Amor, Eu... Que Saco É Isso!?** e **Minha Fortuna Por Um Amor**!! E espero que leiam e comentem também, claro, claro e mais claro... Beijinhos!! (8

* * *

**Meu Par Perfeito**

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Nunca pensei que o _Gays Next Door_ fosse tão interessante. Aliás, nunca parei para pensar. Mas agora que não tenho nada para fazer, a não ser comer, engordar, resmungar e chorar, acho que o _G.N.D._ é algo sensacional.

Comer, engordar, resmungar e chorar pode não me ajudar em nada... Mas pelo menos eu me sinto feliz assim. Sabem como é, quando se acha que na Sexta-Feira á noite, no _Billy Holliday Concerts House_ Harry Potter, a minha metade da laranja, meu coração, metade das minhas veias, meu sangue, meu amor, bem, pode terminar tudo comigo.

Claro que eu não fui fiel á ele, mas duvido que ele tenha sido. Céus, foram _5 anos_ namorando somente pela internet!

Harry _deu a volta ao mundo_ e não me convidou.. Eu dei _a volta a cidade_ e não o convidei. Não há motivos para ele terminar comigo, mas e se ele tiver conhecido uma chinesa, morena, bonita, metida a gostosona, super burra mas muito submissa e boa de transar que deu mole para ele e ele se apaixonou por ela??

Peraí, esse é o perfil da _Cho_! Estou me esquecendo que, além _dela_, moro com o _Freddie_ (o namorado da Cho), a _Luna_ e o _Collin_.. Sendo que o Collin é gay e o Freddie parece uma mulher, Harry pode ter se apaixonado por qualquer um deles! OMG!!

_Essa sexta-feira tem que ser perfeita!!  
_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gina estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Collin, olhando para a TV como se não estivesse pensando. Uma gota de baba escorreu por seu queixo. O moreno a olhou, um tanto enojado.

- Gina, amiga, algum problema? - Ele perguntou, segurando as mãos dela. Depois que se tocou o que estava fazendo, resmungou e tirou a mão, esfregando-a na camisa.

- Não, nenhum. - Ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da TV. _Gays Next Door_! Collin sentiu-se orgulhoso de que a garota estivesse gostando de seu programinha de estimação, mas ao mesmo tempo conhecia ela e desde que se deu por gente, Gina não sabia mentir muito bem. Ela estava mentindo, sem sombras de dúvidas.

- Ai, amiga, tem algo a ver com o bofe Potter? Já te disse, pode chutar a bunda dele que eu aperto ela e agarro! - Ele disse, sorridente, imaginando ele e o rapaz deitados na cama, grudados, sem roupa, quando Gina olhou para ele com um olhar frio e mortal de matar até um dementador e que até Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado gelaria de medo.

- SIM, TEM ALGO A VER COM ELE! O HARRY PASSOU _5 ANOS_ LONGE DE MIM, MAS EU CONTINUEI AMANDO ELE SEMPRE, SENDO QUASE TÃO FIEL QUANTO A LUNA É AO CEDRICO, E ELE FOI SEM MIM, COLLIN! E agora, ele voltou e quer SAIR COMIGO! Sabe o que isso significa?? ELE QUER ME TROCAR POR UMA CHINESA DE ESTÁTURA MEDIANA, MORENA, GOSTOSONA E PERFEITOSA DEMAIS, MUITO MAIS DO QUE EU!! - A ruiva gritou, descontrolada, fazendo o moreno cair do sofá, assustado, depois levantar-se e encostar-se na parede, suando. Estressada, Gina fez biquinho e cruzou os braços. Encostou-se um pouco mais no sofá e voltou a prestar atenção na TV.

- Ouvi alguém me descrevendo aí? - Perguntou uma voz divertida vinda dos quartos.

Se ouvesse um macho realmente macho naquela sala, ele estaria suando e com seus instintos luxuricos em alerta: _EXPLODINDO!_

Cho Chang estava simplesmente fantástica com uma lingerie negra e os cabelos presos em duas tranças.. Mas Collin nunca admitiria que uma mulher estava linda, e Gina desprezava Cho, então, passou.

- Não, com certeza você não é... - E, limpando a garganta, Gina imitou sua voz irritada com Collin: - UMA CHINESA DE ESTÁTURA MEDIANA, MORENA, GOSTOSONA E PERFEITOSA DEMAIS, MUITO MAIS DO QUE EU!!

- Tem razão.. - Concordou a chinesinha. - eu sou UMA JAPONESA DE ESTÁTURA MEDIANA, MORENA, GOSTOSONA E PERFEITOSA DEMAIS, MUITO MAIS DO QUE VOCÊ!!

Revirando os olhos, Gina levantou-se e deu um empurrão em Cho, que caiu em cima de uma estante cheia de retratos e livros, que caíram todos no chão. Irritada, ela avançou para Gina e lhe deu um soco.

Mas a ruiva não ia deixar barato. Pegou sua bolsa e tirou de lá a varinha, que a muito tempo não mexia.

- Ah sua vaca nem pense em fazer isso! - Ameaçou Cho, com uma raiva fora do comum. Gina apenas deu um sorriso travesso que fez a morena arrepender-se de tê-la xingado.

Collin apenas assistia a cena, assustado. Nada disso jamais acontecera em _G.N.D._! Mas _porque_ acontecia entre duas garotas que nem eram _lésbicas_ brigarem milhões de vezes mais que dois homens _não tão machos_? Ele estava cansado de Cho Chang e da menina Weasley, apesar de saber que esta última estava realmente preocupada com o caso de Harry Potter - além do mais, se o bofe a dispensasse, a fila andaria e o moreno mais sexy de todo o mundo bruxo poderia estar _aos seus pés_!!

- Diga que eu sou vaca mais uma vez! - Disse uma voz parecida com um silvo de cobra: uma voz de Virginia Weasley que ninguém gostaria de ouvir a menos que quizesse ser azarado permanentemente.

- Sua _**vaca**_! - Repetiu Cho, práticamente cuspindo as palavras no rosto de Gina.

Aquilo era demais para a ruiva aguentar: com a varinha em punhos e em riste, fez Cho mudar de forma - _e, depois de um instante, havia uma vaca no meio da sala._

- Quem é vaca agora? - A Weasley sussurrou, raivosa. E virando-se para um apavorado Collin deixando de assistir _Gays Next Door_ - O que aconteceu com o Belo?

A mudança de comportamento da amiga assustou ainda mais o moreno. - Oh! - E, olhando um pouquinho mais a tela da TV de plasma, conseguiu responder a pergunta. - Ele e o Marcelo se acertaram! Que lindo...

A amiga revirou os olhos enquanto a vaca chinesa comia um pouco do tapete de veludo recém-comprado da sala de estar.

A porta abriu-se e Luna, Freddie e algum rapaz que G. e C. não puderam reconhecer entraram animados e rindo na sala. A vaca lançou um olhar sensual para Freddie, que apenas deu um olhar de nojo.

- Eca! Quem comprou uma _**vaca**_ para exibir na sala? - Ele perguntou, apontando frenéticamente para Cho (que realmente era uma vaca perfeita, na opinião de todos e espero que na dos leitores também...)

- Não é uma vaca... - Disse Collin, começando a achar graça na situação. - .. É a Cho!

Percebendo a burrada, Freddie deu um grito e um pulo histérico e correu para alcançar a vaca, gritando e urrando, fazendo algumas perguntas tais quais "O que aconteceu?", "Onde estão seus peitos que se mexiam quando você andava?" e "Como poderei fazer sexo com uma vaca?", e aquilo não animou muito Cho.

Todos riram controladamente, para não estragar o drama da situação - ou o melodrama de Freddie, no caso!

- Ei, Gina, já são 11:45... Você está _terrivelmente atrazada_ para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho na mais CONHECIDA e FAMOSA empresa ARISTOCRÁTICA de TODA LONDRES! - Suspirou Luna: aquilo não era _muito _incomum (quer dizer, Gina esquecer do emprego.)

- AH MERDA!! - Berrou a ruiva, dramatizando como se estivesse morrendo e dando saltos excitados por toda a casa.

- Calma aí, Gin, ficando excitada assim só vai fazer com que qualquer cara que passe na rua fique morrendo de vontade de tranzar com você! - Finalizou o rapaz desconhecido, fazendo com que todos revirassem os olhos.

- OK, carinha, SÓ TEM UM PROBLEMINHA!! - Ela berrou, caindo em prantos e se jogando de costas no sofá em cima de Collin, que deu um gritinho de dor. - EU NÃO SEI DIRIGIR, NÃO TENHO CARRO, MOTO OU BIKE E A EMPRESA FICA A PRÁTICAMENTE 9 KM DAQUI!!

- Isso são três problemas. - Corrigiu Freddie, logo após voltando a atenção para Cho e recomeçando a chorar e fazer perguntas incoerentes.

- Se você parar de berrar como uma bezerra morrendo... - Começou Luna, levantando Gina da cadeira e massageando seus poros. - ... Eu te levo na minha moto.

- Oh!! Fala sério, Looney?? - A ruiva perguntou, maravilhada.

- Mas é claro! - Riu a loira. - Se enxerga que a gente já tá de saída! - E, com isso, pegou uma chicara de café que Collin estava prestes a tomar e deu um gole enorme. - Muito obrigada, Col. - Ela disse, com um sorriso, e devolveu a chicara vazia a um gay resmungando.

- Eu adoraria dizer _não há de que_, mas não posso. - Ele respondeu, levantando-se para enxer novamente a chicara.

A loira deu uma risada. - Vam'bora, Gin!

- Claro! - A Weasley gritou, ainda maravilhada com a _boa-vontade_ da Lovegood.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Draki... - Chamou uma voz sensual no telefone do chefe loiro, o fazendo resmungar algo baixinho, algo como "Essa mulher não me deixa em paz!" - ... O Recursos Humanos não tem ninguém além de mim e uma cama (nem roupas, ela disse, com um gritinho agudo e malicioso)... Porque não se junta a nós?

O loiro resmungou algo mais: "Mas ela serve para alguma coisa."

- A noite, depois do expediente, na minha sala. - Ele disse, com a voz rouca, completamente excitado. - Agora preciso trabalhar.

E, sem querer ouvir o gritinho de desapontamento da vadia, Draco Malfoy desligou na cara dela. Vendo pelo lado bom... Aquela noite seria divertida.

O telefone tocou mais uma vez. Irritado, o loiro atendeu.

- Pansy, por favor, já disse que vamos fazer... - Ele começou, até ouvir uma voz diferente na outra linha. - Ah, é você, Emília. Bom, pode deixar a nova funcionária entrar, e diga para ela que venha até minha sala. - Ele deu um sorriso que depois desapareceu. - O que? Bem, diga para ela onde fica! Ok, desligo. - Ele revirou os olhos e bateu o telefone com força: ser chefe _realmente _**não era fácil**.

Mas um Malfoy pode dar um jeito em tudo, começando com a nova funcionária... Talvez Pansy pudesse até tirar umas férias, mas não diria nada por enquanto.

A porta entreabriu-se e Draco ficou na expectativa. Mas quando ela foi escancarada por uma desastrada garota muito sexy e gostosa foi que Draco viu quem era a nova funcionária:

- VOCÊ?!

* * *

**Oooi... Fim de capítulooo..**

**E muuuitas surpresas aguardam.. O QUE eles vão fazer??**

**Como vão entrar no programa Par Perfeito - e PORQUE?**

**E Cho? Irá ficar uma vaca para sempre?**

**Pansy REALMENTE terá férias??**

**O que acontecerá na sexta-feira, na Billy Holliday Concerts House, com Harry?**

**Quando Hermione e a família Weasley aparecerão?**

**Tudo isso e muito mais no Capítulo II!**

**Beijos ;) **


End file.
